User talk:The Dragon Star
Welcome Hi, welcome to the The Dragon Star! Thanks for your edit to the Alyssa Rose page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 19:19, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 17:35, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Request Sure you canZebul (talk) 08:50, April 5, 2015 (UTC) what style? also, let me know when you've got the page up & if you have any questions please feel free to ask btw, don't forget to put your signature on talk messages (this just makes it easier to get back to you to answer things like this) Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:58, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Drawing Thanks! I use a program called "Paint Tool Sai". [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 16:36, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, just call it "Ice _ Slayer Magic (Dragonstar)" or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:38, April 11, 2015 (UTC) As long as it has reasonable limits, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:54, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Deleted. Also, I'd recommend going to Zicoihno for that sort of thing. And finally, remember to sign off using four tildes, like this: ~~~~ (of course, they will appear as your signature). [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:52, April 19, 2015 (UTC) An introductory paragraph includes the characters name in bold, the katakana/kanji/hiragana for their name in parenthesis along with the Japanese spelling, and from then on, brief, minor details about the character. An example from our mother wiki: Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル Wendi Māberu) is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer, formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her foster mother, Grandeeney. Following the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Wendy, along with Carla, joined Lamia Scale.[3] Following the conclusion of the the War between Orochi's Finand Lamia Scale,[4] Wendy leaves Lamia Scale and joins Natsu on his journey to locate the other Fairy Tail members.[5] Right there. But on a fanon wiki, you can do more.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 17:18, April 19, 2015 (UTC) The secret to making a property template is that you don't actually make a property template. Here's what we all do, copy the coding (which is found on the actual template's page) of a property template you like, go to make the template, paste it into the blank document, and just alter the username and whatever important text/links to your own. You can also change the color and alter the message if you desire. If you need a website for html color codes, I can give you a great one that I use. BTW, when you make a template, "Template:" must precede the actual page's name, without that, it just makes a normal page on the wiki main-space like any other article. 18:53:37 Sun Yup. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:55, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you can have that division. Let me know when the page is up. Also you're the one doing Akki now right? User:Primarch11 Define "reinforce". What do you want me to do exactly? They're pretty good, there's some decent detail. Also there's three spells lol. But yea. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:14, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Fierce would be fire, laid-back and lazy would be wind, lightning would be impatient, stubborn would be earth, and laid-back and wise/intelligent would be water. Kasumi12346 (talk) 14:26, May 25, 2015 (UTC) "The mechanics of Suerte are fairly simple; when utilizing it, the user charges pink curse energy within their body, using the nature of Curses –powered by negative energy- to turn their own energy into this pink demonic power, before launching it at the opponent. Because of the qualities of a Curse, the blasts of Suerte have the capability to alter the probability of the target, whether living or not, though because it is composed of negative energy, Suerte is capable of mainly inflicting bad luck upon the destination where the blasts land." Here you go. I decided that the Curse's attacks don't really need much work, but the mechanics of how it works do. It was too vague; and generally if something's vague you can warp it into pretty much anything. Anyway, I did add some weaknesses, mainly for Sorte. "However, Sorte does have quite a few weaknesses; mainly, the molecular breakdowns give anyone with a potent healing factor, a rejuvenation spell, or anyone who's just plain tough to shrug it off relatively easily; though Akki's strikes can still harm them—the secondary function of the attack will simply fail to work. In addition, in regards to its pinpoint accuracy, if the opponent is extremely swift on their feet; they would be capable of evading." Anyway, here you go. Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:30, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Poison Magic sure you can use Poison Magic btw, please remember to put the signature in on talk page messages (makes it easier to get back to you for things like this) Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:39, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Feel free. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:05, June 13, 2015 (UTC) You need to answer the questions properly to fanonify a major character. Do three separate ones if you can, please. *'You must have at least one complete article. The article in question must have a reasonable amount of information, a generally accepted concept, grammar that is easily readable, and a proper, recommended structure. This is to ensure you follow the guidelines when making the character.' *'You must provide a reason for the character's existence in your own fanon stories or collaborations - this is to ensure you aren't breaking away from canon in the entirety.' *'While you may use the Fairy Tail Wiki as a reference, please write the majority of the article in your own words! If you haven't done so, attribute the credit of some of the work displayed to the Fairy Tail Wiki. They've worked hard.' *'As well as this, outline briefly how you'd like to differentiate the character from canon - mainly in terms of how you envision them as a character. This can apply in personality, or even powers to some extent.' Thank you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:10, June 30, 2015 (UTC) You'll need to have finished the page, minus history and trivia. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:30, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Sure I don't see why not True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:04, July 6, 2015 (UTC) For DB~ Hi, it's Copycat, sorry for late answer. Yes, you can use a Dragon Blade for your Zoya. Soon, I will add you into the table of DB-Wielders, and please, when you will be ready with your Dragon Blade, contact me so I would add it to the table too. Good luck with Blade creation =) [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 08:52, July 18, 2015 (UTC) yeah they can have more then one curse. Though I would limit it to three at best. And let me know when you want to add one. I will let you know when your time comes on to Clash of Demons Cloud Magic Unfoturantely no, I'm sorry :( Master Dartz (Talk) 00:41, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you can use it. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 18:14, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Guild Application Hey, Lady Komainu's currently unable to answer you, so I'll do it for you :) Just wanted to say you're welcome to Koma Inu! Just link the character to the guild page if it's already created! Also, do you have kik? Most of the members use it and we have a group chat where we discuss the jobs and stuff. If you do, add Lady_Komainu and she'll add you to the chat! We're looking forward to having your character in our guild! LukeHeartfillia (talk) 17:32, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello there! Well I am glad that one of my members answered for me (I was at work, sorry!), but you are definitely welcome to join our guild! Just let me know what your characters name is and I will add them to our page once you are doneLady Komainu (talk) 00:05, August 10, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu I got the picture of Layla from google. She had a sword originally, so I photoshopped it out, changed her hair color, and added the bow in. As far as the weapons shop, if you want to edit the descriptions of the weapons, go ahead! If you want the picture to be different, let me know and I can photoshop something different or find a new one off google. And I will add Quinn to the guild page!Lady Komainu (talk) 14:34, August 22, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu Did you want to join our guild group chat? If you have a kik, you can send me a message at Lady_Komainu, and Ill add you to the group if youd like!Lady Komainu (talk) 01:51, August 23, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu Dragon Gunfire Application Yeah, go ahead. When you get the page up just send me a link. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 16:27, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Morior would probably be afraid or nervous around Akki, unless he's one of those few that she opened up to. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 19:37, September 9, 2015 (UTC) I think Klinge would understand how Akki feel if he ever lost his family, but would think that her behavior and how she handles it, along with her feelings towards humans, is cruel and unnecessary. --Primarch11 19:44, September 9, 2015 (UTC) As for your first question, Leia and Akki would be on good terms with each other. They could be friends or close allies. Other than that, I'm be happy to RP with you!:) The problem is that I don't have that much characters to RP with... If there is a certain character of mine you want to battle with, just tell me. If there isn't, well, I'll make a new one asap. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 22:09, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Alright then, I guess we can first start of with what should the RP should be about. Then worry about the characters. Any ideas? I'm pretty flexible, so don't worry about your idea getting rejected. (Btw, I can't think of what the RP should be right now, I stink at coming up with storylines. ^^') SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 16:21, September 10, 2015 (UTC) I like the academy idea, so I guess we have our setting if you like it as well. Maybe at the beginning of the RP, our two characters are battling in an annual school tournament. And then the bad guy comes and then the two protagonists battle the villain. Or we can just keep it as a tournament with no Mr. Evil. I'll try to come up with alternate ideas or expand on this idea after I got my homework done. 70 Algebra 2 problems due tomorrow! Woohoo... SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 22:18, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I don't mind collaborating the villian. I got some pics for my character (it's Ichijou Masaki from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei btw). SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 21:54, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, I came up with a name for the academy, Ishgar Academy of Magic (it stinks, I know). Feel free to suggest another name. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 22:03, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday Dragon Star :D!!!! SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 17:18, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Taryn Milano So are you still creating a character for Dragon Gunfire. If you still are, continue to take your time, I only ask because it's been several days, and the guild's going to take part in a storyline with the rest of the Toveri Alliance soon, and I want everyone that's making a character to get their's in so they can participate. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 00:51, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Did you get my last message? Black Dwarf Star (talk) 13:30, September 19, 2015 (UTC) It's fine. A lot of people joined Dragon Gunfire (far more than I had anticipated), so don't feel bad about it. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 00:07, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Well I hope your vacation went smooth and exciting :D. For the school name, I think I would perfer Trinity Institute for Higher Learning, let's go with that. As for your question, I think the villian should be a male. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 22:01, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey Dragon. I'm not sure if I told you this before, but you can use Imperial Embodiment. I just need to know what two characters you are using it for. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 11:21, October 9, 2015 (UTC) you just hadnt been active on the wiki for a month, so I change it to semi-active. I can go ahead and change it back if you are going to work on your character or take on a job request. Hope you enjoyed your vacation! Lady Komainu (talk) 17:02, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure! I like it. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 20:56, October 9, 2015 (UTC) I honestly think that the villain should be more of a fist fighter or a gunslinger instead of a swordsman. I've been trying to work on my character, but school and sports kinda gets in the way -_-. I'll try to get some sections into Seagren (that's his name) today. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 16:34, October 13, 2015 (UTC) My RP character, how do you think? Anything I should add or delete? SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 21:58, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Can I use Suerte for a future character please. The character I want to use it is Echidna X. Kasumi12346 (talk) 12:08, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Can I put her name on the page please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 16:11, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Just the name of the character. Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:49, October 29, 2015 (UTC) The stats represent their full power. It'd be the same for any magician. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:38, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Just wondering, what should the name of our rp? SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 22:58, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Never knew you had a story on this wiki, I should check it out ;D. Other then that, I agree with you, I should get working on Seagren's abilities section. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:17, November 10, 2015 (UTC) I have no problems with that relationship explanation. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:04, November 13, 2015 (UTC) You should go ask Ashy, he's the one who deals with canon to fanon. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:37, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Toranku 15 Of course you can make one! Just edit the page and put what city you want to take. There is a brief description of the city on the Hylion page, just so you can get an idea of where your character would be from.Lady Komainu (talk) 15:36, November 14, 2015 (UTC) It's Lucia, from Luminous Arc 1; it was a relatively obscure RPG for the Nintendo DS. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:10, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Technically, a dual-element dragon would be impossible. However, the dragon could have one element that has some traits of the other's element, like for example fire + earth, the earth could be heated. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:29, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I do. Did you accidently delete it all? SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 15:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) There, I fixed it for ya ;) SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 17:05, November 22, 2015 (UTC) For one, we actually don't know if baby dragons exist, motherglare nonwithstanding. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:10, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey just wondering how it is going with your Demon General? User talk:Primarch11 I am actually very flattered. So flattered that I am going to go ahead and say, yes. Haha. Alright, a team then. So what do we wanna call our selves? What's the curse's weakness? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:01, December 3, 2015 (UTC) What would be Seagren's and Valerie's relationship before the annual tournament? I'm trying to fill in some more sections are Seagren ;P SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:04, December 3, 2015 (UTC) He doesn't know how to cope with multiple girls flirting with him...And he can't flirt either. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:02, December 4, 2015 (UTC) I got Seagren all wrapped up, so I'm ready to start the RP whenever. I'm not trying to rush you so go your own pace. If you need help with filling out some sections on Valerie, I'll be happy to help :). SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:04, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Alright then, I'll start the RP. At the beginning, we could have our characters do this class/school scene where the two characters meet up and chat about the annual tournament. Someone runs in and tells the two that the tournament is starting, Seagren and Valerie say good-bye and they prep for the finals. Then we somehow transition that to where the two characters are standing face-to-face at the arena and start fighting (Pow pow punch kick pow pow punch *insert random hitting noises*). Seagren and Valerie both charge up their final attack, and BOOM, villain crashes in, talks about stuff, And engages in a battle with the two (Pow pow pow pow pow kick pow punch). They finish the bad guy off, and I have three ideas for the aftermath. 1) The finals will be rescheduled to a later date 2) The judges announce that it is a tie 3) Seagren or Valerie is announced the winner And at the very end '(Ugh, this message is ''loooooooooong, I hope I didn't bore you to sleep or bored you so much that you rather study then to read this) Seagren and Valerie could have this little scene at the end where they congradulate each other or something along those lines. '''SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 16:18, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Mentioning previous matches is a good idea. Our characters can probably mention them as they're talking before the final round. How about the villain is actually part of the academy in some way, like a student or teacher? SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 20:58, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Sure! We'll go with that. Since he's a student, he could be in the same class as Seagren and Valerie (which is 3-A according to my article). I can't really think of a motive for the villain to crash into a tournament and start fighting the two. I'll shoot you a meassage once I get an idea. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 15:14, December 13, 2015 (UTC) I think that for the villain failing his classes and getting jealous at both Seagren and Valerie makes a better motive. Maybe the villain went to consult to this random person to boost his magical power and then decides to use this new power to beat Valerie and Seagren. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:05, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply Sure, be my guest, also fyi, leave your signature for people to know who you are with a link. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:33, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Stupid Omega! Sorry, I totally forgot to sign. I have no idea how did I even manage that! Sorry, again! Andromeda sounds pretty cool. The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 06:38, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Well, for one I'd remove any mention of "The One Magic" and any reference to Zeref and timelines, I'd just leave it ambiguous. Also for weaknesses, just make it cost a lot of magical power or something in addition to what you've got. Anyway, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:54, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Hylion Arc Yup! Of course you can join the hylion arc. Like I said on the announcement page, your character will have its own mini chapter with their counterpart. You can always team up with someone else too. and no, they don't have to be opposite gender. Lady Komainu (talk) 05:39, December 27, 2015 (UTC) So just wondering how it is going with the Demon General. User talk:Primarch11 Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:41, January 3, 2016 (UTC) what do you mean quote quinn? Like get a quote from samarra about quinn? Lady Komainu (talk) 15:06, January 3, 2016 (UTC)